


You Knew

by LoopyLiesey



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-15
Updated: 2013-07-15
Packaged: 2017-12-20 06:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/884009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoopyLiesey/pseuds/LoopyLiesey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When John finds out that Sherlock is alive, he goes to Molly to confront her about knowing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Knew

**Author's Note:**

> I just started writing this fic without knowing where it was going, and it's just a short little thing. Hope you enjoy it anyway.

When John finds out Sherlock is alive, John confronts Molly.

Molly was in the morgue, zipping a body bag when the door opened. She looked around to see John standing there, expressionless.

“You knew,” John said quietly.

“I’m sorry, John,” Molly said, walking over to him, “I’m sure he explained everything. I had to.”

“He explained. After I punched him,” John said, “But you – we’ve kept in contact these three years. I’ve considered you my friend, and you’ve been lying to me. You helped him fake his suicide.”

“If I hadn’t it might not have been fake,” Molly said simply. She felt terrible. The past three years had been difficult for everyone, but John most of all. He had been a shell of his former self. He had continued to live in the same flat that he and Sherlock had shared. Molly had seen him fall apart completely, and had tried to help him put himself back together.

“I know,” John said, shaking his head, “But for the past three years you’ve known Sherlock was alive and watched me mourn him. You pretended to mourn him.”

“I mourned for you,” Molly said, “I watched you mourning and I mourned your loss. Even though I knew he would come back, you were still hurting in that moment.”

“Did you ever see Sherlock in those three years?” John asked.

“He checked in with me, but it was really only so that I could tell him how you were doing,” Molly said, shrugging, “He was just as miserable, even though he tried not to show me. He missed you.”

“At least he knew I was alive,” John said bitterly. He closed his eyes, “I don’t know what to think.”

“I can’t tell you, John, but you should remember just how lost you were without him. He’s here. He’s alive,” Molly said, before wrapping her arms around John and hugging him.

“I’m glad but I can’t just… three years…”

“I know,” Molly whispered, “No one expects you to get over it.” She felt John move and so she stepped back, letting him go.

“I’m sorry that I had to lie to you, John. I wanted to tell you he was okay so many times. I couldn’t,” Molly said. John nodded once.

“I understand, Molly.” With that, John turned and walked out of the morgue, leaving Molly with the dead bodies. Shells of their former selves. Molly had compared John to them so many times over the past three years.

Now Sherlock was back, and it was going to be hard, but she knew John would take him back into his life, grateful that he truly was alive. 


End file.
